vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Berserker (Chacha)
Summary Berserker is a Berserker-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. She makes her debut in the GUDAGUDA Meiji Ishin event. Berserker's True Name is Chacha, the niece of Oda Nobunaga who served as a concubine to Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Throughout her lifetime, she has lost dear people to her three times, including her mother and father, ultimately culminating in her losing everything, including her own child. She was subsequently branded by the masses as a wicked woman who ruined the Toyotomi and "brought down the sun". Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Dazzling Castle of the Sun in the Demonic Realm Name: Berserker, Chacha, Yodo-dono Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: 48 at the time of her death. Summoned in her childhood years Classification: Berserker-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Berserk Mode and Rage Power, Statistics Reduction (Gradually weakens those around her), Fire Manipulation, Transformation (Becomes a phoenix during her Noble Phantasm), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-Rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg) and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (As a combat-ready Servant with D-Rank Strength, she should be comparable to a more modern Servant like EMIYA. Fought against Nikola Tesla, Thomas Edison and Hijikata Toshizou). Higher with Dazzling Castle of the Sun in the Demonic Realm (As a C-Rank Noble Phantasm, it should be comparable to Triple-Linked Crane Wings) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Enkidu and Arthur Pendragon) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are ten times stronger than the strongest humans) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Comparable to Elizabeth Báthory) Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient mana) Range: Extended melee range, several dozen kilometers with Dazzling Castle of the Sun in the Demonic Realm Standard Equipment: Her katana, the Azai Ichimonji Intelligence: Chacha is exceedingly clumsy and naive due to being summoned at such a young age, constantly tripping over herself during combat. Nevertheless, she is still skilled in combat, making use of her katana to dice her enemies apart with enough skill to even fight against Hijikata, a master swordsman regarded for his pragmatic fighting style and combat ferocity, and Okita Souji, whose swordsmanship is so refined that it exists beyond human possibility. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. Her Favored Princess of Japan skill is indiscriminate and will affect her allies as well. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Dazzling Castle of the Sun in the Demonic Realm: A manifestation of Chacha's last moments, the ruin brought to both Hideyoshi and herself. It summons the burning remains of the "Castle of the Sun" that served as Hideyoshi's symbol. The dead of those related to the Toyotomi clan are risen from the ground and rush down the enemy, before they are all consumed by crimson flames. Class Skills Mad Enhancement: The source of the Berserker class's power, raising their statistics in exchange for a loss of sanity. Chacha's Mad Enhancement stands at E+-Rank, normally not giving her the skills benefits but still allowing her to think. However, she will lose control if her son, Toyotomi Hideyori, is ever brought up. Personal Skills Favored Princess of Japan: As a result of those she has ruined in life, Chacha will gradually lower the parameters of those around her, regardless of her own intentions. Golden Rule (Calamity): A variation of the Golden Rule skill, which denotes Servants who amassed great fortunes in life. Chacha is able to freely use all of the gold in Japan that was amassed by the Tenkabito, granting her a B-Rank in this skill. Innocent Monster (Blaze): A version of the Innocent Monster skill, representing figures who are twisted by their monstrous reputations, regardless of whether they deserved it. In Chacha's case, she is commonly seen as a fiendish woman who was the one that brought ruin to Hideyoshi. In truth, various complex factors overlapped and caused his downfall. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Neutral Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Berserkers Category:Humans Category:Servants Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Rage Users